


Wits and Spirit

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Brun was strong, but he was not smarter than the average bear.





	Wits and Spirit

When Brun was older, he would be the bane of his enemies. When Brun was younger, he was the bane of his magic tutor. This was because even as a cub, Brun was big and strong and was convinced that that was all there was to the world. He developed his muscles diligently and ate heartily, but he neglected his studies and meditation. What need was there for him to do so? He could just smash any problem he encountered.

“You must attend to your studies,” his magic tutor would plead.

“Why?” Brun would demand stubbornly. “I am a bear. I am big and strong.”

“You are a bear with a very special talent. If you practice your magic, your strength will increase as well.”

“If I want my strength to increase, I should practice my strength.”

The magic tutor never had a counterargument to this point, which Brun took as proof that he was too smart enough as he was.

One day, during the lessons that Brun hated, the magic tutor presented Brun with a wooden chest. It was locked with a lock that Brun did not comprehend.

“This is a puzzle lock,” the magic tutor explained. “Figure out how to open the lock and your wits will increase.”

Brun gingerly picked up the wooden chest, examined it, and then dashed it against the rocks. “I have opened it!” he boasted. His magic tutor sighed and shook his head. After that, Brun was still physically present at his studies, but his magic tutor no longer attempted to force him to attend to the lessons.

Later, when the king became ill, Brun set forth to usurp the throne. While exploring a dungeon, he encountered a strange, hairless cat. The Stranger decided to join Brun on his quest, and they set off together.

“Is this the way? I think this is the way,” the Stranger said. He was holding Brun’s map.

“After you,” Brun said. He was not sure he understood the map anyway.

The Stranger led him into a swamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a play through I did in which I ditched wits and spirit in favor of fight and body for Brun in order to go for a king slayer victory and picked up the Stranger along the way.


End file.
